Broken Rainbow
by CryoTemporal
Summary: [Will contain an OC! Won't have any romance. Rated T for possible gore.] The Rainbow Factory. A place where nopony could get out alive. No matter how hard they try, it's just impossible. I'm a worker in the Factory, and Rainbow Dash's right hand. A beautiful world covered by rainbows, what could be better than that?


Disclaimer: My Little Pony, places and its characters belong to Hasbro.

Based on the Rainbow Factory song by WoodenToaster and the fic by AuroraDawn.

Broken Arrow is my OC, and he'll be the main character. Rainbow Dash will appear in the future. Whovians, you'll see someone in this chapter too.

* * *

I hear a scream and a pony dies. That's my world, here in the Factory. My name is Broken Arrow, and I love my life.

I look at my boss, her name is Rainbow Dash. She's cooler than any pony in the world. At least she's twenty percent cooler than them. She makes everyone happy, by killing useless pegasus who couldn't pass their flight exam.

And everything started so… normal in my life. I was born in Ponyville. My mom was a dark blue earth pony with a brown mane and gray eyes. My dad was a gray unicorn with yellow mane and green eyes. Me? Well, I was born as a dark blue earth pony with a green mane and golden eyes. Though, people like to call them "dark yellow-ish" or something.

I studied at Ponyville school with my teacher Cheerilee. She was a nice teacher, and most of my classmates were in love with her. I never got why, though. She was nice, but not like I could fall in love with her anyway. She was the teacher after all.

I wasn't the best student, but I didn't got low grades either. I was in the middle, and it was enough for me. As long as I could finish school and get my cutie mark, I was ok. In fact, I was the last in my class to get one. Some ponies made fun of me because of it; I had a blank flank when I was a teenager, too. I still had to discover what made me special, and I had plenty of time, but some ponies weren't making it easier by laughing at me and joking about it.

When I was a teenager, flank still blank, I was walking through Ponyville when I saw some pegasi flying at full speed. Some brown old male pony told me they were racing.

They were from Cloudsdale, maybe the Flight School. The pony kept explaining, as I kept asking him questions about them.

"You'll see, the pegasi have a competition every year. It's like their final exam and they go through a lot of obstacles. The last ones and the ones who don't make it to the line, fail."

This guy seemed to know a lot about pegasi. I would have asked him more, but he disappeared as I looked at the race. Maybe he ran away. But I didn't care, as I looked at those amazing pegasi flying at great speed, clearing the skies with full determination. _As if their lives depended on that race_.

Maybe I was totally crazy at that time (crazy with adoration), but I suddenly knew how to win my cutie mark with something I actually loved. I wanted to fly, just like a pegasus.

I never told anyone, nopony would agree. So instead I went to the hospital myself, and told the doctor to give me some artificial wings.

The doctor looked at me suspiciously, and confused most of anything.

"Artificial wings? You mean you want to fly?" He asked me, making it sound like I was crazy. My reply made him take it more seriously.

"Of course. I want wings, I don't care how much I have to pay, I want them."

"It's not about the money. It _is_ expensive, but also extremely delicate, dangerous and possibly painful. Nopony did anything like that before; plus you're just a teenager. When you grow up maybe you'll see it's not a good idea…"

"Do I seem to care?" I cutted off. "I want wings. That's my last word. I won't leave this hospital until I have them. Got it?" I must have sounded intimidating, since he backed a few steps and nodded at me. He got off the room into the corridors. So predictable. I had to follow him. "Don't do it." I said when I caught up to him. "Don't even try to tell my parents. Maybe I am totally crazy, you wouldn't want to know what happens when you disobey me." I whispered in his ear.

That doctor seemed to be rather a rookie. I'm not sure, but he was easily convinced. Maybe I sounded more intimidating than I thought. Lots of practise of yelling to annoying ponies who made fun of my blank flank, I guess.

* * *

Then came the day of the operation. A week later. People noticed me getting more excited each day that passed. I told my mother to let me stay home during the week because I was sick. The doctor covered me, though I had to stay close to him so he wouldn't do anything wrong. He seemed to be expecting me to go away for a few minutes. I was smarter. Good for me, yay.

The operation was, indeed, painful. Of course it was just after the effects of the anesthesia got off. It was like somebody was riping my skin or stabbing my back. However, I barely felt it as knew it was completely worth it. Both wings were bandaged and I was tied to a bed. Well, not literally tied, but it looked like that from my perspective. I couldn't even move.

And all of a sudden, my parents got into the room screaming or ranting about something. I was still kinda asleep, so I don't remember anything about that. However, I can recall me standing up from the bed and running away. Maybe because they wanted to take off my wings, and I felt like I had to protect them.

I remember going out of the room, but that's all. I can't even remember fainting. However, after that I woke up in the same room that before, just as some light rays placed into my eyes.

I heard my parents screaming to the doctor about the operation. He said that he couldn't take my wings off, as it would be too dangerous. Plus, he came with the excuse that I demanded it. In any way, my parents sued him, so I guess he was homeless after that. Like, seriously, you'll do what a teenager tells you to?

Many months have passed. I had to skip school and stay in bed all that time. My parents called some doctors to come and see me, but I refused any help from them.

There was a single time when a brown pony came to my room. I thought I've seen him already, but I couldn't remember at that time. I took notice of his cutie mark. Huh, a hourglass? I wonder what was his special hability.

He spoke to me in a cheerful voice. He seemed to recognize me.

"Hey! Long time no see, huh. You've changed a little since then."

"Uh, you think? This is more than a little, you know." I said, a bit curious about this guy. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? We met a while ago. You didn't have any wings then."

Yeah, I met a lot of ponies when I didn't have wings. I was about to repeat the question, but he saw that he didn't fully answer it, so he replied before.

"You were watching the pegasi flying on that race, and you kept asking questions. Weren't you curious!" He smiled. Oh, I remember now. It was _that_ random guy.

"Yeah, I remember. But still, why are you here? Are you a doctor?" He just nodded happily. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor… who?"

"No, just the Doctor." Well wasn't that strange. This pony didn't even have a name.

"Okay... 'doctor', why are you here, then?" I think I sounded a little annoyed, but in fact I was, though I tried to hide it.

"Nothing at all, I'm just visiting you. You aren't seeing anypony, just being here in your room." He kept smiling, but the tone of his voice seemed a little sadder. Or at least I thought.

"Why would I? I love these wings! As soon as I recover, I can begin flying!" I almost screamed. Man, wasn't I excited!

The Doctor seemed to understand. He kept smiling, just as he knew how it felt like flying. Though he didn't have any wings.

"Well isn't that nice! However, it won't be easy. You'll fall countless times before you can masterfully fly. Don't fly too high or it'll hurt more." He paused. His smile now faded. C'mon, this guy was giving me a lesson of life? "I hope you enjoy your new wings. And whenever you can, tell me what's going on in Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale?" The city were all pegasus live. I loved that place: the floor was made of clouds, and the ponies were nice. Plus it's alluring decor made it more enticing. "I'm definetly going there. I'll tell you the news as soon as I see something interesting."

The Doctor smiled again. I think I like this doctor; this one doesn't want me to take off my wings. Instead he's supporting me. If other ponies could be like this guy...

"Well, I better take off." He said, calmly. I nodded. I wondered if I'd ever see him again, and were would it be. In any way, I could never find him if his name was 'the Doctor'.

"Still… what was your name again?" I asked again. I was skeptical; there was no way somepony would have that simple name. He didn't even looked like a real doctor, anyway.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied, just as I expected. My expression must have betrayed me, as he kept talking. "Well, I guess you could also call me Time Turner. That's my name in Equestria. But I'm still the Doctor."

Well, that was more informative. Strange name was strange, but I wouldn't complain. In fact, I guess he choose that name because of his cutie mark, so it kinda had a meaning.

Without further ado, Time Turner got off the room and then, off the house. I think, at the entrance door, he spoke to my parents, but I couldn't hear it. I can only guess that he told them to stop bothering me, because I wouldn't listen. After that, only one doctor more came to my house. As soon as I rejected it, they stopped trying to convince me.

More months have passed. I finally could take off my bandages, and try to fly for the first time.

* * *

Author's note: Well, my first fic. I think this is kind of a demo version.

As I said, this will be based on the song and fic, the Rainbow Factory. The story will also develop there.

I hope you like it! (Oh man, I'm listening to The Source, from the DW soundtrack, and it's the best.)


End file.
